


Midnight Magic

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, some squiddy squid for my comrades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus comes to bed late and finds Hermione awake and in need of some affection
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Midnight Magic

Severus slid into the bed behind Hermione, pulling the sheet over both of them. It was late and he had been as quiet as he could, yet he still felt her press back against him in acknowledgment, and he found her completely bare. It was just as well because so was he. He relished the feeling of her soft warm skin against his. He ran his hand up and down her side which made her arch her back and tip her head back toward him. He kissed her and she groanedhappily into the pillow. His hand ventured down the curve of her ass.

“Mmmm, Severus,” she breathed.

His chuckle tickled the back of her neck where he had swept her hair away and was leaving a trail of kisses. He gave her arse a squeeze and began to massage it, his fingers getting gradually closer to where she wanted them. He could feel her erratic breaths against his arm that was underneath her. He wriggled his arm just a little further so that he could cup a breast in his hand, eliciting more moans from her. He rolled a nipple between his fingers and she mewled,

“Sev-ahhh please,” she whimpered.

“Mmmm… you want more?” he whispered huskily into her ear. She nodded, desperately wanting him to help her find relief.

She squirmed while his hands mercifully started to roam her body. He pulled her leg up and behind his so he could reach down between hers. His hand rested on the soft curly patch of hair that was there. Her hand carefully reached behind her head and tangled in his hair, needing to hold onto him in any way she could. His hand inched slowly down, earning more gasps and moans from her. His fingers parted her and teased her entrance.

“Please Severus,” she mewled.

He happily obliged her, dipping a couple fingers inside her. He pulled his head away just in time as hers was thrown back involuntarily.

“Yessss,” she breathed.

He started a rhythm with his fingers, slowly gliding them into her while pressing the heel of his hand into her clit. As he sped up, so did her breaths. He kissed her neck and whispered the most salacious things that he could think of into her ear. Within minutes she was seeing stars and the room faded around her. She blinked a few times and their bedroom came back into focus, although it was pitch black out.

“Severusss,” she hummed, holding onto his arm that was now around her.

She pressed herself back into him as much as possible, curling up in his arms. He rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep, relieved and satisfied with their little tryst of midnight magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ;)
> 
> This was inspired by Chancc💚💚💚


End file.
